joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
DC Comic Superheroes
DC Comics Superheroes is about superheroes with the Marvel Superheroes and they were active for so many years. Team DC Stars 'Superman' As an influential archetype of the superhero genre, Superman possesses extraordinary powers, with the character traditionally described as "Faster than a speeding bullet. More powerful than a locomotive. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound...It's Superman!",[109] a phrase coined by Jay Morton and first used in the Superman radio serials and Max Fleischer animated shorts of the 1940s[110] as well as the TV series of the 1950s. For most of his existence, Superman's famous arsenal of powers has included flight, super-strength, invulnerability to non-magical attacks, super-speed, vision powers (including x-ray, heat-emitting, telescopic, infra-red, and microscopic vision), super-hearing, super-intelligence, and super-breath, which enables him to blow out air at freezing temperatures, as well as exert the propulsive force of high-speed winds.[111] 'Batman' Batman has no inherent superhuman powers. To compensate for this, he relies on "his own scientific knowledge, detective skills, and athletic prowess."[28] In the stories, Batman is regarded as one of the world's greatest detectives, if not the world's greatest crime solver.[121] In Grant Morrison's first storyline in JLA, Superman describes Batman as "the most dangerous man on Earth," able to defeat a team of superpowered aliens by himself in order to rescue his imprisoned teammates. He has spent a significant portion of his life traveling the world and acquiring the skills needed to aid in his crusade against crime. His knowledge and expertise in almost every discipline known to man is nearly unparalleled by any other character in the DC Universe.[122] 'Aquaman' Aquaman's most widely recognized power is the telepathic ability to communicate with marine life, which he can summon from great distances. Although this power is most often and most easily used on marine life, Aquaman has at times demonstrated the ability to affect any being that lives upon the sea (e.g., sea eagles), or even any being evolved from marine life (e.g., humans). As per the 2011 DC continuity reboot, Aquaman's telepathy has been greatly downplayed: acknowledging that most marine life doesn't possess enough intelligence to carry a meaningful telepathic communication, Aquaman is now stated to simply add compulsions and needs in the mindset of aquatic life, compelling them to do his bidding by a subtle altering of their midbrain.[3] 'Green Lantern' Each Green Lantern wields a power ring that can generate a variety of effects, sustained purely by the ring wearer's imagination and strength of will. The greater the user's willpower, the more effective the ring. The upper limits of the power ring's abilities remain undefined, and it has been referred to as "the most powerful weapon in the universe" on more than one occasion. The Weaponers of Qward say that every weapon has a weakness and the weakness of a Green Lantern power ring is its wearer, although some argue that the wearer is its strength. The ring can produce a very wide variety of effects, but all these effects are accompanied by a green light projected from the ring, and any object the ring conjures is always pure green in color. The 2005-2006 miniseries Green Lantern Corps: Recharge clarified the ring's long-established ineffectiveness on yellow objects, stating that the ring-wielder need only to understand and overcome their fear in order to affect yellow objects, which means that even experienced Lanterns can at times succumb to this weakness. 'Cat Woman' During the Silver Age, Catwoman, like most Batman villains, used a variety of themed weapons, vehicles, and equipment, such as a custom cat-themed car called the "Cat-illac". This usage also appeared in the 1960s Batman television series. In her post-''Crisis'' appearances, Catwoman's favored weapon is a whip. She wields both a standard bullwhip and the cat o' nine tails with expert proficiency. She uses the whip because it is a weapon that the user must be trained to use, and therefore it can not be taken from her and used against her in a confrontation. She can also be seen using a pistol against people if her whip is taken from her. She uses caltrops as an anti-personnel weapon and bolas to entangle opponents at a distance. In addition, Catwoman has been shown to have various items to restrain her victims, such rope for binding hands and feet, and a roll of duct tape used to gag her targets, like she did with Robin, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and various victims during her robberies over the years. . Although, eventually Wonder Woman heard his muffled cries of help and rescued him. Often, especially in the TV series, she uses sleeping gas or knockout darts to subdue victims. Catwoman's attractiveness and feminine wiles have also allowed her to take advantage of male opponents. 'Flash' Barry Allen is capable of running faster than the speed of light creating vortexes charged with electricity and, at times during the Silver Age, described as faster than the speed of thought. In Flash #150, "straining every muscle," he ran at ten times the speed of light.[44] However, when he pushed himself further (during the Crisis on Infinite Earths) he appeared to waste away as he was converted into pure energy, traveled back in time, and was revealed in Secret Origins Annual #2 to be the very bolt of lightning that gave him his powers.[45] This was later retconned in The Flash: Rebirth #1, where Barry stated that he "ran into the Speed Force," and that, "When he stopped the Anti-Monitor, when he ran into the 'Speed Force' and joined it, it was like shedding his identity."[17] 'Wonder Woman' Diana is depicted as a masterful athlete, acrobat, fighter and strategist, trained and experienced in many ancient and modern forms of armed and unarmed combat, including exclusively Amazonian martial arts. In some versions, her mother trained her, as Wonder Girl, for a future career as Wonder Woman. From the beginning, she is portrayed as highly skilled in using her Amazon bracelets to stop bullets and in wielding her golden lasso.[138] Batman once called her the "best melee fighter in the world".[139] The modern version of the character is known to use lethal force when she deems it necessary.[140] In The New 52 continuity, her superior combat skills are the product of her training with Ares in her childhood.[100] 'Captain Boomerang' Captain Boomerang carries a number of boomerangs in his satchel. He is an expert at throwing the weapons and as well as ordinary Boomerangs he has a number with special properties, including bladed, explosive, incendiary, and electrified boomerangs. 'Black Canary' Dinah states that her Canary Cry is able to inflict serious damage to beings even as durable as Wonder Woman (she has used this ability to overpower Giganta, blow Amazo's head off, and managed to overscream Silver Banshee). Moreover, in JLA/JSA: Vice and Virtue it is shown that Dinah is capable of not only creating sonic blasts, but also could generate an ultrasonic attack, which renders everyone within an ear range unconscious; this specific use of the Canary Cry requires the full capacity of Dinah's lungs. Black Canary rarely utilizes her metahuman abilities during fights, preferring to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Lately, Dinah uses the Canary Cry only against considerably more powerful metahuman opponents. Black Canary is one of the very few characters who chooses not to take advantage of their superpowers, preferring physical skill over inborn abilities. During times of extreme stress, Canary has displayed the ability to create sonic vibrations capable of destroying whatever was obstructing her mouth.[28] Black Canary lost the Cry during the Green Arrow series. Although she fought crime without it for several years, she regained it after being immersed in a Lazarus Pit during her time with the Birds of Prey. Following DC's company-wide reboot in 2011, in Birds of Prey #10 (2012), Black Canary glides across a gorge by rebounding on sonic waves. She explains that she has been holding back ever since her husband died. In subsequent issues, she is shown using the Canary Cry to propel herself large distances in the air. Category:Warner Bros Category:DC Comics Category:Action Heroes Category:Rated G Category:1934 series debuts Category:American Real World Category:Real World Category:Comics and Magazines